Snowflakes (Rap Monster x Reader Fluff)
by Kim.Namjoonie
Summary: Fluff between you and Namjoon on a cold winter day, there is a lot of cuteness involved! ( D ). One-Shot!
**_Ayo , your friendly_** ** _neighbor_** ** _author Kal here! I just wanted to write a fluffy one-shot with Namjoon x you because why not (^D^)
I've written before so it's technically not my first story but enjoy aa! _**

_NOTES:_  
 _Y/N ; your name_

 _WORD COUNT: 1,035_

I was curled up against my lover Kim Namjoon. I was just a simple person , all this time I've been nothing but lucky. I met him one day wandering in the streets of my home country Korea.

 _\- FLASHBACK -_

I was looking down at my phone when I accidentally stumbled upon a telephone pole and smacked straight into it.

Looking around I was extremely embarrassed , hoping nobody noticed I walked on and heard laughing on the other side of the street.

There he was , I squinted to see if it was really him , Kim Namjoon from BTS , laughing at my incident. Sure enough it was , my cheeks started heating upas I glanced in his direction and started pacing towards him. He opened his eyes and smiled showing his dimples. Because of that incident , it lead me here.

 _\- FLASHBACK END -_

"(Y/N), baby wake up you promised you'd go out with me today," I heard a deep but loving voice shaking me awake. My mind whirled back and sure enough, I did promise him that I would get out of the house and go out with him for once.

He was extremely busy writing melodies and raps day and night for the past couple days that we haven't been able to spend time with each other at all.

Normally he was at the BigHits office helping out with his hyungs or at their dorm room writing music in his studio. Me on the other hand have just been lazing around at home since I was on Winter Break from my job I had as a international translator.

"(Y/N) , please noona?" He seemed like he was begging at this point and I just couldn't resist his sweet tone.

I turned slightly to face him as he gently planted a kiss on my cheek and I smiled brightly at him. I glanced up as his messy hair that I love the sight of every morning.

"Okay oppa~," I replied joyfully , with the tone that he loved to hear. I hurriedly got changed as he did the same. We met downstairs as I wrapped my scarf around me , getting ready to go out.

He snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around me lovingly. "Jagiya guess what?" he murmured as he rested his forehead on my shoulder.

I was noticeably shorter with a height of 5'6 so he had to lean on me a lot. I stumbled and looked back at him with a smile, "Yes?"

"Looks like we're going to have a white Christmas this year , (Y/N) it's snowing!" he said with excitement as he rushed towards the door. It's been awhile since I've seen snow.

I traveled back and forth a lot and to countries where it didn't even snow , it was good to be back home where I could be a little kid again.

Namjoon gently grabbed my wrist and tugged me to the door as I said, "Alright alright , I'm coming!" I gave off a laugh as I looked up. The door was open and I could see tiny specks of snow falling.

I stepped outside , hand in hand with my boyfriend. I looked up towards the sky as damp grey clouds overcast the sun but a glimpse of its rays still shone brightly.

I suddenly went cross-eyed as a snowflake landed on the bridge of my nose and I shook it off with laughter. It was awhile since the time I had been so carefree about things.

I looked towards Namjoon who was holding out his palm to catch snowflakes in his hands that disappeared right when they landed on his palm.

I pressed towards his side and looked up again as the snowfall quickened. "Sure is a lovely sight to see , isn't it?" I asked him curiously while still gazing into the sky.

"Not as lovely as you , (Y/N)" he whispered while pulling me closer towards him. We were standing on the sidewalk watching the snowfall on a winter morning.

Nothing could be as great as this. "So much for going out to places," I chuckled as I looked at him. "We should just go inside and cuddle by the warm fire like every other couple days," I jokingly said.

"That's a lovely idea (Y/N)," he added as he took my hand in his as I was led back inside of our house.

He walked over to the kitchen and that was when I realized that I shouldn't let him handle breakable objects anymore. Last time he tried to make coffee for me , it ended up in a disaster of where he almost broke the machine entirely.

I don't even know how it happened. I stood up and snaked my arms around his waist and giggled, "You should let me handle things in the kitchen next time" I added with a tone of amusement.

"Well then I'll watch your skillful hands handle the kitchen every time," he said stubbornly as I went to make the hot coco.

Pretty soon it was ready as we grabbed our cups and sat on the couch near our fireplace that had already been lit up. At least he had done something correctly and not burned the whole house down.

I stared at our Christmas tree shining brightly on a Wintry morning. I leaned back on his arms as we listened to the birds chirping signaling late morning had already come.

"You know , we could've gone out but I'd say this is still a pretty... chill day" I added with a wink , I knew that he loved my humor so it was a perfect opportunity to throw in a pun.

He gave out a sigh of amusement and held me closer in his arms. He pressed his head against my neck and replied, "And you're my _special little snowflake_ jagiya"


End file.
